Kukejar Buku, Lamaran Kudapat
by Rosetta Halim
Summary: Hinata mencari novel psikologi yang bercerita tentang seorang pengidap kepribadian ganda. Pencariannya berakhir di perpustakaan. Masalahnya buku itu terlanjur diiambil dari rak oleh seorang pria yang menderita sakit jiwa, menurut Hinata. Bukannya membiarkan Hinata meminjam buku itu, Si Pria malah melakukan hal-hal mengerikan yang sangat mengganggu keamanannya.


**Kukejar Buku, Lamaran Kudapat**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©2017 Rosetta Halim**

* * *

 _The Minds of Billy Milligan_

Sejak kemarin, Hinata mencari-cari buku itu di seluruh kota. Mulai dari toko buku paling besar di kota sampai yang paling kecil, kemudian ke pasar buku bekas.

 _Buku_ bestseller _suatu saat akan diterbitkan lagi. Tunggulah saat itu tiba._

Ia coba mengikuti saran kakak sepupunya, tetapi tidak tahan menunggu. Ia ingin segera membaca buku itu, yang katanya ditulis berdasarkan kisah nyata.

Hari ini Hinata kembali lagi ke perpustakaan yang seminggu lalu dijelajahinya dengan harapan, "Minggu lalu seseorang sedang meminjamnya, minggu ini sudah dikembalikan."

Hinata tahu di kota ini pasti ada banyak yang menyimpan buku itu, tetapi masalahnya tak satu pun dikenalnya. Bagaimana mau meminjam? Apalagi ia bukan tipe pemberani yang dengan mudah memberitahu semua orang apa yang sedang dicarinya, lalu meminta bantuan.

Wajah Hinata tampak seperti habis disiksa ketika dia sampai di tengah-tengah sebaris rak yang beriisi karya sastra asing (terjemahan/original). Ia yakin betul rak karya sastra asing itu sudah ia cek dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dengan bahu mengendur, Hinata berbalik ke ujung, di mana ia mulai mencari. Ia bukan mau mengulang di rak yang sama, namun memeriksa rak sebelahnya. Pikiran polosnya memberitahunya bahwa mungkin ada pengunjung tolol yang menyelipkan buku itu di bagian karya sastra nasional.

Dua jam kemudian Hinata sampai di ujung rak kedua karya sastra nasional.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Hinata ingin menangis. Ia butuh hiburan.

Sepertinya tidak tersisa pilihan lain untuknya selain mendengarkan nasihat kakak sepupunya.

Dengan malas Hinata kembali ke rak pertama, ke tempat sebuah novel klasik buatan tahun 1906, yang masih populer di Jepang, berada.

Kata orang-orang, "Kau sungguh bukan orang Jepang kalau belum membaca novel itu atau minimal pernah mendengar tentangnya."

Sudah diputuskan, ia akan meminjam yang itu saja.

* * *

Buku yang dicari Hinata itu sungguh luar biasa. Ia bisa melihat ramainya gadis-gadis yang berusaha mendapatkannya. Hinata tak mau kalah. Ia memaksa kaki pendeknya melangkah selebar-lebarnya.

Hinata tersenyum puas ketika ia duduk di depan seorang pria—entah siapa—yang sedang asyik membaca. Ia mengalahkan gadis lainnya, yang sekarang memandang sinis padanya sambil mencibir dirinya. Namun tak lama kemudian, mereka pergi dari sana sambil mengumpat. Hinata tidak peduli.

Itu dia bukunya! _24 Hito no Birii Mirigan (24 Orang Billy Milligan)_ karya Daniel Keyes yang diangkat dari kisah nyata. Sampul edisi Jepangnya tampak begitu dramatis. Seorang pria dengan jins biru dan kemeja putih yang dimasukkan berdiri di tengah-tengah beberapa orang—mulai anak kecil, perempuan/laki-laki remaja sampai orang dewasa, tiga di antaranya memandang pria berjins biru, sisanya tampak asyik dengan diri mereka masing-masing—dengan kedua tangan menutup wajahnya.

Buku itu tergeletak dengan manis di depan seorang pria—tampan, terlihat matang di usia, tetapi mentah secara emosional atau pria itu sengaja membuat orang berpikir demikian—sedang membaca karya sejenis berjudul _Sybil_ , edisi asli, atau bisa disebut tidak diterjemahkan.

Hinata menatap pria itu takut-takut. Di kepalanya terbayang-bayang bagaimana tangannya menarik buku yang diabaikan pria itu. Hinata membuka buku yang tadi diambilnya di rak, membukanya, lalu membacanya—tidak benar-benar membacanya. Nafsunya terhadap buku itu hampir meledak.

" _A-ano_ , apa, apa aku boleh meminjam buku itu, Tuan?" tanya Hinata akhirnya, setelah ia menutup buku bejudul _Botchan_ miliknya dan mengabaikannya. Desakan membaca buku itu tidak separah _24 Orang Billy Milligan_ , apalagi _Botchan_ ada belasan di rak tadi.

* * *

Kuliah di Psikologi Industri itu sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk pewaris Uchiha. Perusahaan raksasa milik Uchiha merupakan harta keluarga Uchiha yang mesti dijaga dan dimajukan. Untuk itu mereka harus menjaga hubungan dan komunikasi dengan semua orang yang terlibat dengan perusahaan mereka.

Ayahnya memaksanya menyelesaikan kuliah itu ketika Sasuke berpikir ia telah bebas dari tradisi Uchiha. Di usianya yang hampir tiga puluh tahun? Ayahnya pasti dihasut oleh kakeknya. Uchiha terdahulu memiliki pemikiran kuno yang diwariskan pada Uchiha masa kini. Menjengkelkan, bukan?

Apa yang membuat orang berpikir dengan kuliah psikologi mereka bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?

Oh, tentu tidak. Membaca pikiran itu terlalu imajinatif. Sebenarnya itu pekerjaan yang sederhana. Sasuke bisa tahu ketika seseorang sedang bicara jujur atau tidak, sedih atau senang dan sebagainya. Tidak perlu kuliah psikologi untuk mendapatkan kemampuan itu, yang diperlukan pengalaman dan pengamatan.

Tingkah laku manusia memiliki pola yang sama. Kalau ada yang berbeda, tidak terbaca oleh mata tajamnya, jumlahnya pasti tidak banyak. Sasuke belum menemukan orang berbeda itu sampai hari ini.

 _Dan orang berbeda itu bisa saja muncul menjadi musuh dalam selimut._ Ayahnya dan kakeknya selalu punya teori yang dicetuskan untuk mendukung gagasan Uchiha yang kuno.

" _A-ano_ , apa, apa aku boleh meminjam buku itu, Tuan?"

Gadis, yang sekarang bertanya dengan suara gugupnya yang terdengar seperti cicitan tikus, pun memiliki tingkah laku yang polanya sama dengan gadis-gadis lain hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya, ia yakin akan hal itu. Mereka duduk di depannya, mencoba mencari perhatian dengan membicarakan buku yang sedang ia baca, berpura-pura tertarik agar Sasuke berpikir, "Wah, perempuan ini memiliki kesukaan yang sama denganku. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat."

Gadis malang di depannya itu tidak tahu saja kalau ia setengah hati menjalani semua ini. Demi tugas dari profesor gila itu, Sasuke mencari novel psikologi bertema kepribadian ganda dan mesti membuat _review_ sebanyak sepuluh halaman HVS A4 ditulis dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"Ini?" Sasuke menutup _Sybil_ lalu menunjukkannya pada gadis berambut panjang itu. Poninya bergoyang-goyang ketika ia menggeleng keras. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi, gadis yang kelihatannya masih SMA itu menunjuk _24 Hito no Birii Mirigan_.

Lantaran tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis itu lebih lama lagi dan dengan pikiran bahwa buku dengan judul yang sama masih ada di rak, Sasuke menggeser buku itu ke hadapan Si Gadis SMA.

 _Anak kecil bermimpi menikahi pria kaya._ Sasuke dan kesimpulan dangkalnya terkekeh.

* * *

Keanehan mulai dirasakan sejak dua jam lalu. Setelah sejam, gadis itu tidak meneruskan pendekatan menggelikkannya. Ia serius membaca novel itu, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sasuke.

Apakah ada wanita sinting di kota ini yang mengabaikan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Tidak ada, tentu saja.

Yamanaka Ino, jelmaan Barbie yang disayangi kota ini. Haruno Sakura, dokter muda yang terkenal berkat terobosan cerdasnya di dunia kesehatan. Uzumaki Karin, bintang di arena MMA ( _Mixed Martial Arts)_. Shion, putri sulung kaisar. Dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua tergila-gila padanya.

Bagaimana bisa gadis ini tidak mengambil kesempatan sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk mendaketinya? Selama tiga jam, ia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Wow, rekor baru dalam hidup Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berhenti membaca _Sybil_. Ia kemudian memandang Hinata dengan intens. Matanya dengan perlahan melakukan _scanning_ terhadap Si Gadis.

Rambutnya panjang dan lurus, bewarna indigo. Wajahnya gemuk dan bulat, jidatnya yang ditutup poni membuatnya tampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi pipinya yang memerah seperti buah _peach_ yang segar, membikin Sasuke ingin menggigitnya. Hidungnya yang kecil, tetapi mancung itu juga lucu. Dan bibirnya, ya, bibirnya mungil dan semerah _raspberry_.

 _Biasa saja_.

Kesimpulan itu lantas tak membuatnya berhenti memandangi Si Gadis SMA. Gadis itu berbisik-bisik pada telepon genggam yang menempel di telinganya dengan wajah memelas.

Ketika Si Gadis selesai dengan ponselnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan gugup. " _Ano_ …" masih seperti sebelumnya, cicitan tikus. Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari raut gugup dan takut yang menghias muka menggemaskan Si Gadis. Hanya saja Sasuke sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu berakhir menjadi pecinta sesama jenis (kesimpulan yang muncul di kepala Sasuke lantaran Si Gadis tidak tertarik padanya) "Tuan …," Si Gadis berkata sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

 _Tuan? Sungguh, gadis ini tidak normal_. Tepat saat itu, Sasuke memutuskan psikologi sangat penting untuk didalami. Ia sangat tahu pecinta sesama jenis itu bukan pengidap penyakit mental, tetapi kelainan orientasi seksual bawaan lahir. Namun, pada beberapa kasus disebabkan oleh lingkungan atau kejadian-kejadian traumatis yang membuatnya menyimpang (dalam kasus ini besar kemungkinannya untuk sembuh).

"… boleh aku membawa buku ini pulang?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke cepat, hampir beteriak. Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan kiri, melihat pengunjung lain menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. Sasuke membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan tajam, seakan bilang, "Mau apa? Perpustakaan ini milik keluarga Uchiha. Kalian harus sadar itu."

Ketika Sasuke mengizinkan gadis itu meminjam bukunya, berarti gadis itu boleh membawanya pulang, karena Sasuke berpikir di rak, buku itu masih ada. Tetapi, berhubung gadis itu polos dan kelihatan sangat hati-hati, ia bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk 'bermain-main' dengannya.

* * *

Hinata menyodorkan _24 Hito no Birii Mirigan_ kepada Sasuke. Ia mau pergi dari sana karena pemikiran polosnya, "Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu buku itu ada di perpustakan ini." Ia akan mendapatkan buku itu saat pria di depannya itu selesai meminjamnya. Sekarang ia cukup puas membawa _Botchan_ pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke, berusaha menurunkan gengsinya yang setinggi gunung _Everest._ Hinata yang hampir melangkah pergi, berbalik, kemudian menatap Sasuke penuh harap, "Berikan nomor ponselmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

Mata Hinata menyipit tajam, tanda bahwa kening di balik poninya sedang berkerut sekarang. Harapan yang bersinar di mata beningnya sebelum ini dalam sekejap padam oleh nada bicara Sasuke yang tidak enak didengar itu.

"Jangan _kepedean_. Aku perlu buku ini selama seminggu ini. Nanti kalau aku selesai aku akan menghubungimu." Wow, rekor lagi. Sasuke yang irit bicara, baru saja menggunakan suaranya untuk memperdengarkan tiga kalimat berisi enam belas kata.

"Terimakasih untuk infonya, Tuan. Tapi, Anda tidak perlu menghubungi saya. Minggu depan saya akan kembali ke sini, sekalian mengembalikan buku ini." Hinata, yang pikirannya dirancuni oleh kakak sepupunya dengan cerita-cerita legenda psikopat, sangat yakin pria bermata pekat di depannya itu, menyembunyikan maksud tertentu di dalam lubang terdalam dari dirinya.

 _Sialan! Gadis Sialan!_ Biasanya para gadis yang merengek meminta nomor ponselnya yang mahal. Ini? Ia telah menurunkan harga tinggi seorang Uchiha, dan gadis itu? _Menolaknya secara halus._

"Terserahmu saja," kata Sasuke, menaikkan kembali harga dirinya.

* * *

Seminggu setelah penolakan mengenaskan itu, Sasuke bersumpah, ia akan membalas gadis sok cantik, yang dia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata, informasi dari petugas perpustakaan.

Seperti kata gadis itu, ia kembali ke perpustakaan, berharap mendapatkan buku yang belum selesai dibacanya. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak akan membuatnya semudah itu.

"Berikan aku alamatmu," kata Sasuke, tidak kapok dengan penolakan seminggu lalu. "Nanti kalau aku selesai dengan buku itu aku akan mengirimkannya ke rumahmu."

Dugaan Hinata semakin kuat tentang pria itu. Sekarang Hinata merasa pria dewasa yang lebih cocok jadi pamannya daripada temannya itu terobsesi padanya. Pasti begitu. Kalau ia memang berniat membantu Hinata, ia akan membawa bukunya atau kalau pun harus dikirim, kirim saja ke perpustakaan, dari situ Hinata bisa mengambilnya.

"Tuan, aku akan mengambilnya di sini. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Hn. Terserahmu," Sasuke kembali membalas penolakan dengan gaya cueknya seakan itu tidak menyakiti harga dirinya.

* * *

Setelah tiga kali percobaan dan ketiganya gagal dengan cara yang mengenaskan, menurut Sasuke. Akhirnya pria itu membuat keputusan ekstrem: menguntit seorang gadis.

Di hari seperti biasa, Minggu pagi sampai sore, Hinata akan di sana, mencari buku lain lantaran dengan alasan ini dan itu, _24 Hito no Birii Mirigan_ lagi-lagi tidak dibawanya (untung keluarganya yang mengeluarkan dana untuk mengisi koleksi dan perawatan serta gaji pegawai di sana, jadi ia terbebas denda keterlambatan memulangkan buku).

Dengan konyolnya, Hinata menghindarinya. Gadis itu bersembunyi di sepanjang hari darinya. Duduk di sudut ruangan atau bersembunyi di balik rak-rak. Sasuke tidak peduli perasaan tidak nyaman seperti apa yang dirasakan gadis itu dengan tindakannya. Yang penting Hinata itu harus menerima pembalasan darinya.

* * *

Sebulan setelah itu, Sasuke letih sendiri. Ia tak tahu lagi cara apa yang harus diterapkan pada gadis itu. Entah kenapa, bebalnya sampai kelewatan seperti itu? Hinata jelas bukan pecinta sesama jenis. Dari kegiatan menguntitnya, dia tahu Hinata jatuh cinta setengah mati pada sahabat kakak sepupunya, pria pirang yang terlihat biasa, levelnya jauh di bawah Sasuke, sudah pasti. Dan umur—sialan, Sasuke tidak setua itu. Walaupun ia setua _itu_ wajahnya tidak ikutan setua _itu_. Justru pria pirang itu yang perlu dipertanyakan kemudaannya, ia semuda _itu_ , tetapi terlihat setua _itu._

Jelas, 'kan? Sasuke memiliki kualitas seorang pria yang seharusnya bisa membuat Hinata tunduk padanya, bukan sebaliknya. Gadis itu tidak memiliki kualitas seorang wanita yang mampu menundukkan seorang Uchiha. Ia masih kecil, bebal, ceroboh, polos (ia perempuan dengan pikiran negatif yang mengira Sasuke terobsesi padanya), mungkin bisa disebut polos karena pikirannya mudah diracuni.

* * *

Di hari pertama libur musim panas, rumah Hyuuga yang sederhana, kedatangan tamu pagi-pagi sekali. Ayahnya menyuruh ibunya membuka pintu. Ibunya menyuruh Hanabi membuka pintu. Hanabi merengek meminta Hinata melakukannya.

Hinata, yang dua malam ini terjaga demi menyelesaikan _24 Hito no Birii Mirigan_ , berjalan ke pintu depan sambil terus-menerus menguap. Kedua lengannya melingkar di sekeliling boneka panda, teman tidurnya.

Saat pintu utama rumahnya terbuka, Hinata mendapati pria bermasker yang tatapannya datar. Hinata menatap malas pada orang itu, yang matanya menyipit.

Orang itu menyerahkan sebuah paket. Orang itu hanya bilang itu untuk Hyuuga Hinata dari kau-akan-tahu-setelah-membukanya.

Hinata tidak peduli pada paket itu. Ia meletakkannya sembarang di meja makan, mengambil segelas air, menenggaknya sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang lelah. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur bersama boneka pandanya yang tak pernah dilepaskannya.

* * *

" _NEE-CHAN!"_

" _NEE-CHAN!"_

" _NEE-CHAN!"_

Teriakan Hanabi terdengar dari kejauhan, dari dapur mungkin. Kemudian teriakan itu semakin kencang dan dekat. Hinata terduduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah mengantuk ketika Hanabi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"KAU AKAN TAMAT!" Hanabi berteriak lagi. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata sambil berteriak memintanya sadar.

"Iya, bukunya sudah tamat," Hinata membisikkan balasan tidak nyambung.

"Naruto- _nii_ mendapatkan buku itu untukmu. Bahkan kau sudah selesai membacanya. Tetapi, orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengirimkan buku yang sama padamu." Hanabi menunjukkan buku yang ada dalam paket di dapur. Mendengar nama Sasuke disebutkan, kantuk Hinata lenyap digantikan oleh rasa ngeri. "Ada pesan mengerikan di dalamnya."

 **Hyuuga Hinata, aku tidak main-main, terobsesi, atau semacam apa pun yang kaupikirkan. Aku akan membuat ini lebih serius.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Wajah Hinata memucat.

 _Aku akan membuat ini lebih serius._

Memaksa memperkenalkan diri padanya, setelah beberapa kali kedapatan menguntitnya, memaksanya menyimpan nomor ponselnya, dan pemaksaan-pemaksaan lain. Itu saja sudah termasuk dalam kategori sakit jiwa yang serius, menurut Hinata. Sekarang apa dia bilang, dia akan lebih serius? Hinata membayangkan hal-hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari semua yang telah dilewatinya.

"Hinata!"

Itu suara ayahnya. Apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia ini sampai-sampai ayahnya yang biasa melontarkan perintah tegas datang sendiri ke kamarnya untuk memanggilnya?

"I-iya?" Hinata menatap ayahnya yang kini sampai di sisi ranjangnya, tepat di depan Hanabi yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau belum mandi sejak pagi?" tanya ayahnya mengancam, seolah mengatakan, "Katakan "Tidak, aku sudah mandi pagi tadi," atau kugantung kau."

Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku lupa bangun."

"MANDI SEKARANG!"

* * *

Pandangan Hinata masih mendarat pada kaos kaki putih milik Uchiha Mikoto. Setelah dia mandi sore sekaligus mandi pagi tadi, ayahnya membawanya ke ruang tamu, di mana sekelompok orang asing duduk sambil mengobrol dengan ibunya. Mereka semua asing, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

Maksud kedatangan orang-orang itu—yang mengaku mereka adalah orang paling berpengaruh di negeri ini—membuatnya kehilangan dirinya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kewarasan, tetapi secara bersamaan kata-kata itu pula yang menjaganya tetap tenang.

" _Sudah lebih sebulan ini kau dan pikiran negatifmu itu menganggapku seorang psikopat yang hendak melukaimu. Tetapi, seperti yang kutulis di catatan itu, maksudku sangat jauh dari apa yang kaupikirkan. Di sana juga kusampaikan, aku akan membuat ini lebih serius. Oleh karenanya, aku dan keluargaku datang ke sini untuk melamarmu."_

Ini semua karena buku yang ditulis oleh Daniel Keyes itu. Ia mengejar-ngejarnya. Karenanya, ia rajin mengurung diri di perpustakaan kota, berharap Uchiha Sasuke segera mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya itu ke perpustakaan. Tetapi, pria itu menahannya bersamanya agar punya alasan untuk dekat-dekat dengannya.

Hinata berpikir pria itu psikopat yang terobsesi padanya. Neji juga bilang demikian. Pria yang sedang jatuh cinta itu akan bersikap manis pada perempuan yang disukainya. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan hal itu, makanya Neji salah menyimpulkan. Kalau Hinata, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan rasa suka dari pria mana pun. Umurnya masih enam belas tahun, tak berpengalaman. Ia memilih mempercayai apa pun yang dikatakan Neji.

Ayahnya pasti berpikir demikian pula.

"Hinata terlalu kecil untuk memutuskan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya. Oleh sebab itu, biar aku, ayahnya, yang akan mewakilinya." Hiashi menarik napas dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan tenang. "Putriku tidak akan menikah denganmu, Uchiha."

"Hiashi- _san_ , berikan kesempatan pada putrimu." Madara yang mengatakannya, sembari memberikan Hiashi tatapan mematikan. Benar-benar sukses membuat ayahnya mati kutu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, mereka masih menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, menanti jawaban Hinata. Ia tidak bisa langsung menolaknya. Bagaimana pun ia harus belajar menjadi dewasa mulai sekarang. Jangan sampai keputusannya membawa bencana bagi dirinya sendiri nantinya.

"A-aku masih terlalu kecil untuk memutuskan hal seperti ini," kata Hinata setengah berbisik, menyetujui pendapat ayahnya. "Hatiku belum tetap." Hinata berhenti, mengambil beberapa detik untuk berpikir lagi. "Biarkan aku dewasa terlebih dulu."

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba," balas Sasuke cepat.

"Tidak!" Hinata memekik sambil menegakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Kau bisa ada di sana … saat aku belajar dewasa," kata Hinata malu-malu, kemudian kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Ia coba memproses apa yang dikatakan Hinata. "Sasuke," ibunya berbisik. "Dia mengajakmu berpacaran." Dan ibunya membantunya memahami maksud gadis itu.

"Tentu, aku akan ada di sana," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

* * *

END

* * *

Agak absurd, ya, ceritanya.

Ide cerita ini muncul saat saya di perpustakaan. Ada satu novel yang saya ambil dari rak, punya Eka Kurniawan, Cantik itu Luka judulnya. Kebetulan, novel itu saya lihat cuma satu di rak. Lalu saya ke toilet, saat kembali, saya lihat seorang pria kurus dan berkacamata, melihat-lihat novel itu di meja saya, yang tadinya saya biarkan terbuka.

Dan tentang 24 Hito no Birii Mirigan, memang kenyataannya, saya macam orang bodoh mencari-cari novel itu (24 Wajah Billy, judulnya dalam versi Indonesia). Sumpah, bahkan di perpustakaan tidak ada (yang ada karya Daniel Keyes yang lain, terutama masterpiece dia Charlie Si Jenius Dungu/Flowers for Algernon), di toko buku paling besar tidak ada, di pasar buku bekas tidak ada juga. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya, teman saya (yang sama gilanya, nyari-nyari buku itu juga) ketemu sama buku itu di pasar buku bekas yang pernah saya datangi. Saat itu rasanya pengen mukul-mukul dinding.


End file.
